


31st of January

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tetsuya, your friends are waiting at the door."</p>
            </blockquote>





	31st of January

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late but I want to write something for my favorite character.

 

—  _sixth grade_  —

 

 

Today was his birthday. Unfortunately, most of his classmates forgot about him. No one even asked him when his birthday was.

Was his lack of presence the one at fault?

So when he came home, his eyes took in the sight of a cake with lit candles. His parents stood around it with bright smiles on their faces, filled with warmth and affection.

“Happy Birthday!”

It was a simple celebration, but it was enough to bring a smile on his face.

 

 

 

—  _first year middle_  —

 

 

 

“Tetsu!”

Looking over his shoulder, Kuroko saw Aomine running—rushing should be the more accurate word—towards him. Before he could even ask, his the tanned teen shoved the paper bag to his face.

“Happy Birthday!” Aomine forced out through his ragged breath.

The pale boy looked at his friend and then at the supposed birthday gift, before replying, “Aomine-kun, my birthday was yesterday.” 

“I know, dammit! Why didn’t you say anything, you bastard!” To show his anger, he shook the paper bag (gift).

“You never asked.”

“That’s why next time, tell me!”

“…But you already know it.”

“You don’t have to tell me!”

“Then what is it?”

“Don’t you—Argh!!”

Clutching his head in frustration, Aomine missed the smile on Kuroko’s face.

 

 

 

—  _second year middle_  —

 

 

 

Opening his shoe locker, his blue orbs widened at the objects he found crammed inside.

A bag of assorted candies, a stuffed monkey, a photobook (he had to wonder why a certain blonde needed to give him  _that_ ), a pair of wristbands, a set of fresh towels, and a book he had been wanting to read for a long time.

In front of all these gifts was a small card, greeting him a  ** _Happy Birthday!_** followed by,  _We’re waiting for you, so hurry up!_

 

—  _third year middle_  —

 

 

 

This year was like before.

Silent. Not even his phone lit up on that day to show him a message.

No one but his parents greeted him.

Opening his shoe locker, memories from the previous year flooded his mind. Those were something he couldn’t experience ever again.

He closed the locker and never looked back once.

 

 

 

—  _first year high_  —

 

 

 

Confettis popped out, then came a chorus of “Happy Birthday!”

Kuroko, speechless, eyed his current teammates one by one. He hadn’t told them when his birthday was so how did…

“I was browsing your files and came across on your birthday. Why didn’t you say something? We could have missed it!” Riko scolded lightly.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko said.

“Well, it’s all right. At least everyone knows,” Kiyoshi added, patting Kuroko’s head. “Say, why don’t we celebrate this at Kagami’s place!”

“W-What?!” Kagami sputtered in shock. “No one said that!”

“Your senpai said that we’re having a party at your place, so we’re going to have a party at your place!” Hyuuga, now on clutch mode, pinched Kagami’s cheeks in aggravation.

Watching everyone laugh gave Kuroko more reasons to love this team.

 

 

 

—  _the day after_  —

 

 

 

Sunday morning came.

When Kuroko went downstairs, his mother greeted him with a smile. “There’s a package for you. You looked so tired last night from the party so I couldn’t tell you.”

Curious, the invisible boy went to the living room where the package was. He opened it and saw…

The door bell rang. His mother who came to answer the door, head back to the living room.

“Tetsuya, your friends are waiting at the door.”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

The box had a lot of things: candies, stuffed toys, set of towels, a pair of basketball shoes, photobooks (again?), books, and much more.

But the thing that stood out the most was the card that simply said:

_Let’s play basketball together again!_


End file.
